gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Voltage
Voltage '''is a spiritual successor to the fast-paced arena first-person shooters of the late 90's and early 2k's. The game combines the simple and intuitive mechanics of old-school FPS giants with a fresh setting, slick graphics and carefully evolves the genre with some new ideas elaborated with Arena-FPS enthusiasts. Background Upon the peak of the global energy crisis in the mid 21st century, the exploited and polluted world is no longer run by governments. Mega corporations and cartels replaced the bankrupt regimes and turned politicians into puppets to protect their economic interests. Energy has become a product of luxury and therefore all cities are mostly lit with either noble gasses or fire. The ongoing cartel wars revealed the two most powerful syndicates in this new world order, EXOCOM and DREYFUS. Both factions hired armies of mercenaries to openly fight for control over Earth's remaining natural resources and a newly discovered, highly energetic element, named Edenium (En), commonly referred to as EDEN. The faction controlling the EDEN supplies controls the world, as EDEN seems to be the remedy to the global energy crisis. As a mercenary, you're offering your services to the leading syndicates. You'll be sent to places all over the world, to help your faction enforce their claims. Factions EXOCOM EXOCOM is a conglomerate of three European and five North American corporations. Their activities range from defense technologies, energy-providing and aerospatial research to transportation and metalworking. The alliance is led by James Reza who is also the CEO of Typherra Research, Inc. (the biggest corporation of the eight member companies). The main reason for founding EXOCOM, was to counter the aggressive growth of DREYFUS. DREYFUS DREYFUS ENERGIYA was founded by Dimitri Dreyfus, a Russian oligarch, as an energy provider for various countries of the Eastern world. After the acquisition of China's biggest energy provider, Dreyfus soon became the most influential and wealthiest individual of the Eastern hemisphere. He then expanded DREYFUS into a multitude of other business areas by acquiring more corporations of the Eastern, but also of the Western world. Gameplay All players are equal from the beginning. Everyone respawns with just a pistol and a melee weapon, with all other weapons available through pickups. There's no levelling, no skill-trees, no perks, no cover systems, no classes, no configurable weapons and no iron sight aiming, making players dependent on their own skill. Instead, the player traverses the map with double jumps, dodge jumps and jump pads at incredible speeds for high-octane action. Weapon and booster pick ups can be carried simultaneously, with each weapon having a primary and secondary fire mode. There's lots of vertical skirmishes on classic arena FPS map design, but also massive maps with vehicular gameplay, where gliders, attack-bombers, hoverbikes and other ground vehicles are available for more strategic battles. Weapons * '''Multitool ** Description: The Multitool was originally used as a demolition tool to tear down constructions without having to rely on heavy wrecking gear, but its effectiveness also make it a powerful melee weapon. The power drill is the Multitool's primary fire, while its secondary fire ignites a plasma based welding beam that can be used for close-range attacks but also to repair damaged vehicles. The Multitool is part of your basic gear and available from the moment you spawn. ** Primary Firemode: POWER DRILL / MELEE ** Secondary Firemode: HORT-RANGED WELDING BEAM * Pistol ' ** ''Description: The pistol is your bread-and-butter defense weapon on the battlefield. Like the Multitool, there's no need to pick it up in the map, as you already have it equipped at spawn. Due to its infinite ammunition, the primary fire mode allows endless single-shots, while the secondary fire mode sends a burst of three bullets. Secondary fire overheats the weapon, requiring a short cool-down before your next shot. ** Primary Firemode: SEMI-AUTOMATIC SINGLE ACTION ** Secondary Firemode: 3 BULLETS BURST MODE COOL DOWN * '''Shotgun ** Description: The Shotgun is a double-barreled shotgun for close to mid-range combat situations. It fires one shell (6 pellets) in primary fire mode and 12 pellets (two shells) using its secondary fire. The single action shot requires a pump move to eject the empty shell from the chamber and to load the next one. The secondary fire mode requires two pump moves to empty and reload both chambers. The Shotgun comes with 12 shells. ** Primary Firemode: SINGLE PUMP ACTION ** Secondary Firemode: DOUBLE PUMP ACTION * Auto Rifle ** Description: The Auto Rifle is a reliable assault machine gun. It is the preferred all-round weapon for mid to long-range combat situations. The Auto Rifle's primary fire mode features a high fire-rate and good accuracy, while the secondary fire mode unleashes the destructive potential of the attached close to mid-range pump-action grenade launcher. The weapon has a capacity of 60 rounds. Picked up on the battlefield it comes with 30 rounds. ** Primary Firemode: FULLY AUTOMATIC ACTION ** Secondary Firemode: PUMP-ACTION GRENADE LAUNCHER ATTACHMENT * Sniper Rifle ** Description: The Sniper Rifle is a powerful and reliable sniper-rifle. With its retractable scope and a x32 zoom, it is perfect for long-range combat situations. Its slow fire-rate is compensated by the high penetration power of its projectiles and its precision. A single head-shot strikes through the armor of an opponent, causing instant death. The Sniper Rifle has a capacity of 36 rounds. It comes with 9 rounds, when picked up on the battlefield. ** Primary Firemode: SINGLE BOLT ACTION ** Secondary Firemode: USE SCOPE / ADJUSTABLE X32 ZOOM MAX * Plasma Rifle ** Description: The Plasma Rifle fires concentrated plasma projectiles at a high fire rate. Due to its powerful, yet comparatively slow projectiles, the weapon is best used in close to mid-range combat. However, thanks to its secondary fire mode, a focused instant-hit plasma beam, it is also suitable for long-range combat situations. A head-shot with a focused plasma beam causes instant death. The Plasma Rifle comes with 40 EDEN energy units. ** Primary Firemode: EDEN ENERGY PLASMA PROJECTILE ** Secondary Firemode: FOCUSSED INSTANT-HIT EDEN PLASMA BEAM * Flamethrower ** Description: The Flamethrower is the perfect weapon to fight off multiple opponents nearby. Its primary fire mode sprays a ray of burning napalm, while the secondary fire mode charges a slow traveling, but ultimately lethal fireball. The released fireball can travel a distance of more than 50 meters, losing effectiveness over time, until it is fully dissolved. The Flamethrower comes with 30 units of Napalm. ** Primary Firemode: RAY OF BURNING NAPALM ** Secondary Firemode: CHARGE AND RELEASE NAPALM FIREBALL * Rocket Launcher ** Description: The Rocket Launcher is a shoulder-fired rocket launcher with a silo magazine for up to 20 Hades missiles. Using its primary fire mode, the Rocket Launcher fires powerful, yet unguided rockets. The secondary fire mode offers an auto-tracking system that can acquire every moving or heat-emitting object within seconds, turning the Rocket Launcher's rockets into guided missiles. Picked up on the battlefield, the Cerberus comes with 12 missiles loaded. ** Primary Firemode: UNGUIDED HADES ROCKETS ** Secondary Firemode: AUTO TRACKING / GUIDANCE SYSTEM * Atomic Launcher ** Description: The Atomic Launcher is the most powerful mobile weapon. It is based on experimental EDEN energy nucleus splitting (EENS), a technology with an enormous destructive potential. Its primary fire mode launches an unguided EENS projectile that starts its chain reaction upon impact. The secondary fire mode launches an encapsulated, manually guided EENS projectile. One shot with the Atomic Launcher takes up 80 units of EDEN energy. ** Primary Firemode: UNGUIDED EENS PROJECTILE ** Secondary Firemode: MANUALLY GUIDED EENS PROJECTILE Maps *'Ganesha' **Location: Sambor Prei, Cambodia **Background: EXOCOM's satellites have detected traces of Edenium in a river that crosses the Khor Ganesha sanctum, an inaccessible, derelict temple installation, hidden in the Cambodian jungle. Extensive probing proved the area to be rich of Edenium, but when EXOCOM sent out staff to install their terra drills, DREYFUS' troops were already on-site to turn the Ganesha temples into a security perimeter. Now, both faction battle for dominance over the temple compound. *'Artifact' **Location: El Mirador, Guatemala **Background: In 2139 archaeologists discovered a crystal skull artifact in an ancient temple compound at El Mirador, deep in the Guatemalan jungle. The skull consists of solid EDEN and is the biggest accumulation of Edenium particles known to date. After more finds of solid EDEN, the whole site became a treasure hunters' paradise until DREYFUS acquired the compound from the Guatemalan government to set up an excavation site that is now attacked by EXOCOM. Both factions battle for dominance in that area. *'Foundation' **Location: Hiata District, Hong Kong **Background: Completely surrounded by the exclusive Bisomo business quarter, the Hiata slums are known to be one of Hong Kong's poorest districts. When EXOCOM tried to exile its inhabitants to make space for their new Asia Operations Headquarters, DREYFUS intervened and battle is now raging to gain control over the ruinous buildings of Hiata. Category:Video Games Category:Fast pace Category:Shooter Category:First-Person Shooters